


One More Time With Feeling

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bipolar Disorder, Crazy Powerful Super smart Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Masochism, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Canon Compliant-Sherlock, Sadism, Secrets, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, blood bonding, manic depression, past attempts of suicide, redo fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a second chance to do things again, and this time he has everything and everyone he needs. Or almost everyone anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on ao3, criticism is only asked for if its constructive, and i'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell me things in this story are wrong, there are tags: read them and don't read it if you don't like whats there. Thanks!

Harry looked around at the devastation before him. They hadn't been prepared, they thought once Voldemort was dead peace would come. Harry had known better. That she would come for him, to slaughter anyone who got in her way, to wreak havoc on the human world in a way she couldn't in any other realm. She was seeking revenge on his ancestors, killing all of their descendants, all over a petty slight. One that had been centuries old. Harry did not fear his death; after all he'd died once this night, getting rid of the piece of Voldemort's soul that had resided in him for more than 16 years. He'd already seen his life flash before his eyes. He'd seen his parents, and Sirius! He'd been forgiven for his part in his godfather's death. He'd begged for forgiveness for his part in all of their deaths and been forgiven with ease. Neville had forgiven him for not seeing his imminent death. Remus had told him he was where he belonged.

He'd watched his friends die in the second battle. The very first had been Ron, who had run at Hera the moment she came, blocking the decapitation spell sent toward Harry. Hermione died dueling Jonathan Malfoy, he'd gotten past her shields with the Cruciatus Curse and held it until she'd succumbed to all her injuries. Draco died trying to protect his mother from his father. Ginny had died from the switching spell that switched her skin and her insides by Rodolphus Lestrange. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid had formed a group and taken down 28 Death Eaters before dying. Luna had disappeared during the battle. Harry assumed she was dead. All his thoughts went quiet when he saw the green light coming to him, encasing him in darkness that was peaceful.

* * *

 

In the darkness Harry dreamed, the detached part of his mind wondering why the hell he was dreaming when he was dead. _He dreamed of the first time he'd met Erida; Harry curled up in the darkness breathing shallowly, trying not to disturb his many injuries. He stretched as best he could in the cupboard under the stairs, willing himself not to scream as the lacerations on his back reopened. Harry cursed in every language he knew, three so far, and bit down on the groan as his abused body protested any more pain. He really wished someone would just come and take away his, however they did that he was fine with him given the circumstances. As soon as the thought had occurred there were to loud thuds and simultaneous groans from Marge and Vernon. Harry smirked to himself, imagining their chairs breaking under their weight. This fantasy was ruined by his aunts shrill scream, Harry felt guilty that he couldn't go out there and save her, she had always patched him up when Vernon was out or sleeping. He was great-full to her and his guilt increased when her shriek turned into whimpers. He wasn't surprised to hear someone mutter a point-me spell, and footsteps coming to the cupboard. The lock click gave with some jiggling and Harry wondered at the use of a lock pick to open the lock. The chain clattered against the wall seconds later. The light came before the sound of the door opening and he cringed away from it, the pounding in his head increasing. He heard two quiet gasps behind him and turned over reluctantly to get a good look at the people standing in his cupboard doorway. Expecting to find Death Eaters or Order members, Harry was surprised to find two men he only recognized from memories from long ago. The men, still nameless after all these years, observed him with reserved concern. Harry, uncomfortable with the knowledge they probably knew more about him than he did in less than thirty seconds, gave them a rather pained smile. "Common courtesy says I get a meal, Thank Gods, I'm starving." It wasn't a very good joke, Harry knew, last suppers weren't really tasteful when one was talking about murder. Both men grimaced, understanding immediately what he was saying. "We're not going to kill you Harry, if we had wanted to we would have done so already." Harry only raised an eyebrow, then quickly put it back down when it pulled on the cut healing on the side of his face. Reminded of his injuries, the older man reached in to take Harry out of the cupboard. Despite his rail thin appearance, the man held Harry easily in his arms. The only inclination of pain Harry gave was a pained hiss that came out between his teeth._

_The man held Harry away from his body, so not to jostle his injuries while he walked into the sitting room. He was laid on the couch gently, before the man stepped back next to his brother. The only resemblance the men shared were the strangeness of their intelligent eyes and the curls in their hair, although the older mans hair seemed the be held down and flattened out with mousse. Harry raised his eyebrow at that and the mans cheeks turned a bit pink. Harry looked around the room and noticed two women sitting on top of Vernon and Marge. He raised an eyebrow, the women were just as thin as the men and half the height. Vernon and Marge were squirming underneath them but they couldn't seem to buck them off. Harry didn't comment, instead looking around the rest of the room. Petunia was on the other sofa with another woman standing before her, healing her quietly and without comment. Harry found himself liking her instantly; on her face was just the slightest hint of compassion, but otherwise neutral. Where most people would be questioning her angrily, the woman was silent except for the spells she was murmuring to heal Petunia. Dudley sat by his mother holding her hand, a bruise on his face the only outward sign of abuse for the boy. Harry was surprised by this, seeing as Dudley was usually spared because he egged on his father, unless he'd been particularly mouthy. While the two men who had retrieved him were deep into a discussion and everyone else busy, Harry took stock of his injuries, noting that his dominate arm was broken again. He sighed as best he could with two broken ribs; he only had a few broken bones, but he had lacerations all over his body some superficial, others not so much. He also had words carved into his body, the most prominent being the word FREAK written in bold lettering across his chest. It pulled when he breathed and Harry disliked the feeling. He had several burns littering his arms and legs, the most recent were cigarette burns, his uncle had caught him smoking and decided he would teach Harry just how bad it was to smoke._

_When Harry was done counting his injuries the woman who had been healing his aunt was in front of him. Harry held in a flinch by sheer stubbornness. He looked at her, slightly defiant, but saw no pity just a cold calculation that made Harry relax. When she looked back up to his eyes, Harry met them steadily. She moved forward, gracefully, and knelt next to him in one fluid motion. She pulled out a beautifully carved wand that was made of a white wood, the wand had runes carved into it and was 11" long. The woman spoke in a low chant Harry didn't recognized and and he felt the lacerations on his body mend together, when Harry looked down the skin on his chest was pulling itself together slowly. It was fascinating to watch so Harry just kept on watching his skin grow back together. Harry hears the clicks before he feels them and sucks in a sharp breath when his bones realign and mend itself. He turns to glare at her and says, "Thanks for the warning." She gives him an amused smirk, " you would rather know and tense up?" Harry glared some more because, yes he would've liked to know first, but telling her that would be a bit not good, so he says nothing.  
_

_Harry sits up gingerly, his ribs still tender and turns to face the room. "Mind telling me your names?" The woman nodded and stood up, Harry was surprised to realize she was tiny. She had such a presence he didn't notice it. She spoke before he could really say anything on the matter. "I'm Erida, these are my sisters Aphrodite and Kardia, and these are my sons, Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes." Harry's jaw dropped open a bit, before he laughed incredulously, "You're seriously trying to say that you and your sisters are Goddesses? Specifically the Goddesses of Love, Hate, and Love &Hate?." She looked surprised by Harry's knowledge of mythology, Harry shrugged "I was curious." He said simply, then raised an eyebrow _ _expectantly. She sighed, "I know its hard to believe, but it's the truth 11 centuries ago I came to earth with my husband. I met six wondrous wizards and witches; the first of the six I met was called Merlin, he was a nerdy boy about 16 and working for Prince Arthur. Arthur was a good man, sometimes at least, and Merlin loved him like family, then he was bitten. He left the kingdom soon after, and he met me. I taught him how to control his thirst and he taught me why earthlings were important, he really was an intelligent boy just ignorant. His ignorance, though, had cost him a chance at his mate. Yes I know it sounds crazy , but he really did have a soul mate, or two really. Everyone has at least one. Others have two, Merlin did and he missed his chance with both of them. When he learned of the identity of his mates, he was devastated, he was unreachable for days. He'd been  self-recriminating for days, practically catatonic, while he tore himself to pieces._

_"He sat alone for days, starving himself, until his blood-lust returned with a vengeance. He had raced into the woods, racing to find an animal before he found a human. He found a herd of moose near a lake and pounced. He drained three mouse before he was sated and he buried their carcasses near the trees, never noticing the figure watching him from the shadows. He was too busy in his own mind to realize he was being followed, while he strolled back to their hut. He walked slowly, dreading his return. Halfway to the hut he finally heard the quiet footsteps behind him. He picked up his pace, moving too quickly to be caught, and climbed up a tree. The man rushed into the clearing, his expression stricken. The man groaned quietly, sitting in the bed of flowers at his feet. Merlin gasped as he caught sight of the familiar face, twisted by grief. The man looked around and shook his head, shoulders hunching. He watched the man for a few minutes before leaping to another branch. The man had caught the disturbance though and looked up quickly. He climbed up the tree quickly, coming face to face with a rather surprised Merlin.  
_

_"The mans heart leapt, and he looked over the boy he'd known for too little time. His eyes were different, golden yellow instead of the ice blue they'd been before, and his hair was neater, but he still looked like Merlin. Merlin was looking him over hungirly, his eyes roaming Arthurs face and body for any changes he'd missed because he'd had to leave. He stepped back when he realized exactly what he was doing, and Arthur looked hurt. He reached out and caught Merlins wrist, hearing his breath catch, and gasped at the iciness of his skin, 'bloody hell Merlin, you're freezing, what were you thinking?" Merlin smiled slightly, sadly, before gently pulling his hand away. Arthur was looking at him like he'd never seen him before, Merlin only backed up a bit further, 'you need to go home Arthur, and you need to forget I was ever there.' Merlin turned away when he saw the look on his face, before jumping out of the tree and running off, the guilt eating away at him._

_"He made it back to the hut and shut the door as quietly as possible. His efforts were in vain though, because Erida was there sitting by the fire with a mug of coffee. She turned toward him, sadness evident in her cat like eyes._ _"Why did you run from him?" Merlin looked away ashamed by his cowardly ways. She walked over to him, forcing his chin up so he would look at her, "he could have accepted you." Merlin jerked his face away from her hands and glared at her. "How could he accept a monster? He was raised by Uther after all, a man who hates magic more than anything. Why would he want too anyways? I was just a stupid servant." She eyed him calculatingly, "has Arthur ever showed himself to be just like Uther?" Merlin made a face but shook his head. Erida shook her head sadly and sighed again. She opened her mouth to speak again, when there was a knock at the door. Erida walked to the door, ready for an attack, and opened the door._

_"Arthur stood at the door looking desperate, confused, and sad. He was looking around her tiny stature, trying to see inside. When he saw Merlin looking warily at him hope briefly flared in his sapphire like eyes. He let out a hoarse croak of Merlin's name, staring at the boy who had become to mean so much to him in so little time. Merlin had become very still at his name, not even daring to breathe. Erida sighed at the two mortals in from of her, before stepping aside to let the blonde in. He did so, never taking his eyes off of the boy he had thought was dead. 'Why?' he asked hoarsely. Merlin looked away, 'you could not have accepted who I am, what I've become. I am a monster and I did not wish for you to know, for you to hate me.' He did not look at Arthur, he did not want to see the horror or the hurt his words would cause. He felt a gentle hand on his chin, 'I could not hate you Merlin, you idiot.' The gentle smile on his face soothing the sting of his words. Merlin felt hope flare through him, before he squashed it ruthlessly. 'You don't understand, I am not who I pretended to be. I am a wizard, I practice magic knowingly and willingly. On the night of my disappearance I was bitten by a vampire who I killed when he tried to kill me. I was found by Erida and Eurus, they took me into the forest to hunt animals until I had sated my blood lust. They brought me back here after we retrieved my things from Gaius. He agreed to keep what I am and the circumstances around my disappearance secret.'_

_"Arthur was staring at him strangely, as if he couldn't or wouldn't understand. Merlin felt the pain lance through his body and zero in on his chest, he knew it was a bad idea to tell Arthur about this. He stepped back and removed his chin from Arthurs slack hand. This seemed to snap Arthur out of his daze, and he looks at Merlin before stating, 'you actually thought I didn't notice you were doing magic right at my side?' That was not the answer Merlin had been expecting, 'you knew?' he asked incredulously. Arthur gave a cocky smirk, 'of course I knew, I'm not an idiot.' Merlins was gaping at the Prince, 'why didn't you..?' He trailed off, not sure he wanted the answer. 'if I didn't say anything, Uther wouldn't ever know I knew. I have been protecting you from my father since I realized how important you were, Morgana has been helping me.'_

_"Merlin looked to Erida and she nodded, Arthur was telling the truth. 'What about me being a vampire? Will that bother you?' Arthur shook his head almost instantly, 'nothing about you could ever bother me.' He had a tender look in his eyes, a look Merlin had only seen once; between Erida and Eurus. Merlin stepped back a bit, unused to this side of Arthur. 'What about Gwen?' Arthur took a step forward, 'A ruse, she said she only wanted to see you happy. She's very much in love with Lancelot.' Merlin took another step back, 'and Morgana? Why would she wish to protect me?' Arthur stepped forward again, 'she loves you just as much as I do.' Merlin's back was against the wall now and his breath caught in his throat, 'love?' he rasped out. Arthur just leaned toward him and placed a gentle kiss to his mouth._

_Harry looked at her like she was crazy when she paused. She gave him a dirty look, "so Merlin went back to the kingdom with Arthur, they brought Eurus and I along. We lived in peace for years, Arthur, Morgana, and Merlin madly in love with each other. Years later a witch named Margause, Morgana's sister, poisoned King Uther with magic. To save his life Morgana and Merlin performed a spell in his presence. Uther banished them from the kingdom, he only spared their lives because he thought Arthur would stay if he showed mercy. He was very wrong, Arthur renounced the throne and left Camelot. They lived in peace until Morgana was found to be pregnant. It took two weeks to show that this wasn't a normal pregnancy, that it was in fact Merlins child. Two months through the pregnancy she was ready to deliver, having found that blood helped her stay alive. I helped deliver the baby and Merlin changed her, then Arthur who had demanded that if they were to be vampires then he would be as well._

_"Three days later both Morgana and Arthur had finally changed, it had been excruciating, but worth it. When they hunted they found out how their child was; Godric, was stunning Merlin had told them. He had Morgana's Eyes and Merlin's hair, could eat both human food and drink blood. To their surprise, he preferred animal blood to humans blood or formula. The child apparently grew very much every day and aged just as fast both in physical and mental capacity. Before their worry could even build, Merlin told them Erida saw that he would stop growing about seven years after his birth than live as a vampire the rest of his life._

_"Seven years passed quickly and Godric became a grown man, who was a vampire. The only marker of difference his fluttering heartbeat and his eyes. While hunting one day Godric came across three vampires, he was wary as his parents kind tended to find his very existence an insult of sorts. He new Erida would've warned him had he been in danger, so he ignored their presence and continued to hunt. Three days later he ran across the same vampires, he knew this time he couldn't ignore them, lest they think him a human and try to kill him. Had they tried, they would find themselves with three angry vampires and two powerful Gods on their hands. He shifted his direction so that they would cross at the clearing that his father had claimed as his own._

_"He approached the clearing warily, watching the three vampires watch him. He was nervous to meet them, knowing that he was an abomination in the vampire world. He finally stepped into the light of the clearing, only faintly glowing next to the others. They stared at him unabashedly, confused by his fluttering heartbeat and his flushed cheeks. The man spoke first, 'what are you?'  Godric flinched at the blunt question but steeled himself and answered. 'I am a half human, half vampire.' They stared at him in shock and Godric tried to step away, but the man was in his face before he could move an inch. The man started to sniff him, taking deep breaths through his nose, before motioning the two women with him to come over. They started to sniff him as well; Godric gave them a startled look, wondering what the hell they were doing._

_"The man spoke again, his voice slightly rough 'My name is Salazar, and these are my mates Rowena and Helga. We have been searching the world for our last mate, we think you are him.' Godrics eye's widened in shock and he took a step away, overwhelmed by the vampires statement. He kept taking steps back before he turned and ran back to the cabin. He heard them running behind him, so he ran harder. He made it to the cabin and burst through the door, leaning on it and trying to calm his racing heart. He looked up to see his parents and Erida looking at him, amused. He huffed before telling the what happened. When he was done Erida's eyes glaze over. 'They are outside of the wards and are very hopeful you'll come out and speak to them.'  Godric looked at her seriously, 'are they really my mates?' She nodded and he sighed._

_"So Godric met the three vampires and they stayed with us in the cabin for a few years, until they decided to start Hogwarts. They built the school and invited children from all around to learn magic. The school took off from there, building and teaching. Three years after the school opened, two Eternal Phoenix's came to the school. They offered to protect the children and the school for as long as they both shall live. Their names were Serenity and Herald and they had a human form. They also had a form within the school; the room of_ _requirement and the sorting hat. They have kept their promises and will remain secret until the Heir of the Six, which is you. You're are Descended from Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Merlin, Le Fey, Pendragon, Myself, and two of the Peverells."_

_Harry stared at her shocked before thinking back, and yes that did make sense. He was powerful and smart enough when it came down to it, he had figured out that he had a block on his magical abilities and his mind. It had taken a while but when he felt Voldemort in his head he started to research the MInd Arts. He found a reference to blocks and had researched it until his eyes felt like bleeding. Hermione had helped him stating "If you could throw Voldemort out of your head, but couldn't learn Occlumency there is something wrong." Harry had thought the same. "Would you happen to know who put the blocks on me?" Everyone stared at him in surprise, so he explained his knowledge of blocks and how they applied to him. When he finished the younger of the two men, Sherlock, explained why they were all so shocked. "The woman who put the block on your magic was a Goddess, you shouldn't have been able to produce any more magic than an almost squib." Harry raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised._

_Erida seemed to shake herself out of the shock, once more focusing on Harry. "Hera is the Goddess who put the blocks on you. She did this because there was a prophecy stating ' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' After this Prophecy was heard another was made, 'The Heir of Six survives... With a mark unlike any other... He shall find his match in the darkness... And as a whole they shall reign a change in the world...'" Harry stared at her, there were two prophecies dictating his life. "Well fuck.." Harry stated with a frown. He heard a snort and his lips twitched.__

__He looked back at the people gathered in his aunt's sitting room, "is there anything else I should know?" Erida came and sat in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "The first thing you should know is that I know about the Fealty bond between you and your people. I don't know who all is included in that bond or who has died after they swore their magic to you, but I do know that only myself, my people, and your people know about it." Harry's eyes widened and he immediately sought out the bond, feeling a pang of grief for Neville, who had died at the ministry after succumbing to his previous wounds and the new ones inflicted. He felt the others reach out to him and felt their answering grief. He pulled out of his head to see her studying him intently. "Draco Malfoy, Percy and down of the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Seamus FInnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boot, Penelope Clearwater, Lisa Turpin, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Neville is the one who passed." They were staring again, but Harry was lost inside his memories of Neville.  
_ _

_He was pulled out of his memories by a gently cleared throat, he looked up to see a concerned Goddess in his face. He gave her a weak grimace, "Neville Longbottom was one of the first to swear Fealty to me, but he had a condition. He worded his oath so that I either accepted his terms or I took away his magic, I chose the only option I could. One of his conditions was that I wouldn't tell he was being abused until he was dead. I didn't know that death was so imminent, that he even had injuries, until after he had died. Neville was being abused by his Uncle Algie, in every way you can imagine." Harry allowed some of the anger he felt to bleed into his voice. "Whenever Agusta travels she leaves Neville with Algie, it did not go well for Nev ever, but it was worse the last time, he had escalated to forcing himself upon Neville. I couldn't do anything about it or he would lose his magic. I was bound and it killed him." Harry's voice cracked at the end and he felt guilt and grief, for Neville and for Sirius. He killed them and he couldn't bring them back._

_He felt a gentle hand on his chin, tilting his face up to see Erida looking at him sadness and determination in her eyes, "you did not kill them, Sirius was a grown man who knew what he was getting into when he went to the Ministry that night. Neville knew what he was doing when he swore that oath to you, you are not to blame for their deaths." Harry tried to look away from the sincerity in her eyes. He felt tears well up into his eyes, but he blinked them fiercely away, refusing to cry. He finally looked back up, calm again "Is there anything else?" She nodded not quite meeting his eyes, "Albus is dying from a curse, one he contracted from a ring. This ring houses a piece of Voldemort, a demon who possessed Tom Marvolo Riddle when he was 15. Tom Riddle was actually a God who was housed inside Tom, his name is Eurus and he is my husband. When Voldemort sent the Killing Curse at you and it rebounded you released Tom's body from Voldemort. That didn't release the objects that held pieces of Voldemort; A diary, A diadem, Nagini, Helga's Cup, The Gaunt Ring, Salazar's ring, and you. Albus doesn't know Voldemort isn't Tom, but he does know that these objects(and you) hold pieces of Voldemort. At the end of this year he plans to find the Locket and kill it. After that he has planned to force Severus to kill him." She sounded very angry as she said this, perhaps annoyed that Professor Snape was going to have to kill someone against his will._

_"The next thing is, you're not the only Potter left, though you are the oldest and the only one in this time at the moment, you have a brother Holden Jove and a sister Holly Jane. Though you're triplets, you were born first and you're heir to the Potter line. Your vaults will be open to you the year you turn 16 because your parents were killed. Your siblings are with your ancestors, and they will arrive when they are needed. The last thing is we need to remove the piece of Voldemort and the blocks, it could kill you. Now pack up, we're going home."_

They had gone to Hogwarts to remove the blocks and the piece of Voldemort, and it had nearly killed him and everyone else in the room in the process, but after he had felt amazing. When he was fully rested Erida and her family trained him in everything they could, he had perfected most everything they taught him and had gained abilities throughout. Harry became strong; a warrior.  _  
_

* * *

When Harry woke up he was lying on the ground surrounded by his ancestors, or ancestor and her family. They were all their, in pairs; Erida and Eurus, Nyx and Erebus, Pandora and Adonis, Hypnos and Demeter, Thanatos and Iris, Clothos and Asclepius, Lachesis and Apollo, Atropos and Achilles, Hades and Persephone, Chronos and Ananke, Endymion and Selene, Eris and Moros, Aphrodite and Ares, Kardia and Hephaestus. They were all looking at him hopefully, Erida practically bouncing with energy. "We can go back, Hera messed with the Fates by killing you. Chronos can now interfere, we can go back Harry, but we need you to come with us. Will you?" Harry took a moment to think about it, before nodding enthusiastically. She beamed at him and they joined in a circle around him, Harry stood up, standing between Chronos and Erida. They started to chant in their native tongue, a language literally as old as time itself. A glow surrounded the group and power poured from their cores. The light around them grew blinding, when it dissipated they were gone.

In Number Four Privet Drive, 29 people appeared in the sitting room. There were outraged shouts and a shrill scream from the occupants of said room. "FREAK what are you doing bringing all your freaky friends here, when I get my hand-" He was cut off by two Goddess' jumping on top of him, they pulled out duct tape and taped him up. His sister, Marge, charged at them but was stopped by a flick of Nyx's wrist. She too was taped up, squirming on the floor. Harry got a sick pleasure in watching them squirm helplessly, as he had so many times before. He looked around the room to see his aunt and cousin huddled together on the sofa, Petunia in a defensive pose in front of her son. Harry looked past the Glamours he hadn't noticed on Dudley before, and saw for the first time Derrick Malfoy, son of Alex Malfoy; the youngest of the past generation of Malfoy's. Derrick looked so much like a Malfoy, long and skinny, pale, blonde, and blue. Compared to his cousin, Harry looked like a street thug. He was so annoyed by this his magic decided to help him out. Harry felt his bones lengthen, his skin reshape itself, his hair go slick and curly, his eyes fic themselves, and his scars he had, had in the future appear on his skin. He shifted uncomfortably when the scar at his groin pulled, and saw Erida smirk at him. He scowled and left the room, searching for his things while she explained the situation to his relatives. 

He went to the cupboard, wandlessly unlocking it while building up the shields in his mind and around his person. He pulled open the door, grabbing his trunk from the shelf there. He pulled it out, dragging it up the stairs behind him, unlocking the door wandlessly again. He pulled open the door and set about packing his things. He took the things from under the floorboards last; his cloak, his wand, some food rations, and his baby blanket. He put them all in his robes, frowning when he realised the state of them; ripped up and grubby. He walked back down the stairs, his trunk floating along behind him. He made it to the sitting room just in time to see everyone but Erida and Eurus gone. He nodded to her silent question; was he going to change before going to Diagon Alley? He mentally asked her to borrow some of Sherlocks old things and she nodded. 

They were preparing to leave when the vision hit them with all the subtlety of the Hogwarts Express. He felt her panic through the mind link and prepared himself for a fight. Erida left in a flash of flames and he followed behind splitting into white orbs and going to their destination. They were going to Bristol South Swimming Pool. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely husband Tom, without whose support this story would still be stuck in my head.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own any of the shows, books, movies, ect. referenced in this story.

Harry looked around the swimming pool more interested in the snipers stationed around the top ledge of the pool, rather than the three men fighting at the ledge. He split off from Erida as she strode toward them, she looked pissed and Harry wasn't going to get in the middle of that. He stepped into the stairwell, running up the stairs, peeking around the corner to see the first shooter. It was, to his mild surprise, a petite woman with blonde hair who looked to be crying. Harry crept silently down to her, using the shadows to mask himself. He leaned down next to the woman, gently taking the Rifle out of her hands. She looked up at him, eyes shining and tear tracks smeared across her face. He clicked on the safety and threw the gun behind him. "You don't have to do this, I can protect you, you just have to trust me." She nodded and took his hand, standing she didn't seem so fragile, instead she looked battle ready. He lead the way around the ledge incapacitating the snipers all around it, using a pressure point technique that put anyone to sleep, until they came to the last one.

At first Harry was sure the sniper was gone, but he was confused as to why the sniper would leave his clothes. The bundle of clothes moved slightly, Harry tensed and leaned down to pull the clothes apart. What he found made him blink in surprise, he had not been expecting a small child in the clothing. He felt his eyes glaze before the vision hit him, so he was braced for anything when he found himself looking around a small house and the same small child, though he was younger. The child had sad eyes, the same eyes Harry had as a child. Those eyes told him everything he needed to know, even before the drunken shout out of "Boy, what did you do?" Harry internally cringed, he'd heard that shout a thousand times before, he knew what it would lead to. As expected the child received a blow to the back of his head, the child curled into the fetal position on the floor, protecting his head and other vital organs. A woman ran into the room after the man, screaming for her son, "Please, don't hurt Sebastian. He doesn't deserve this he's just a child, he doesn't know what he did was wrong." Harry winced when the man concentrated on her, backhanding her across the face. The child, Sebastian, crawled away into another room, a grimy childs room, bare except for the necessities. He curled up under the crib, holding himself as he cried silently. 

Harry pulled away from the vision, kneeling down next to the child. "Sebastian," he said to the frightened boy, "I won't hurt you, I only wish to help you." It took several breathless seconds for him to look up, his cobalt blue eyes distrustful. Harry held out a hand, careful to slow his progress, intent on helping the child. The boy stared at his hand almost quizzical. "I wish to help you up so I can see what you need." Sebastian took his hand and stood slowly, and Harry heard a sharp intake of breath. He sent her a stern look and looked back at the emaciated child. Harry saw the history of the boy on his skin, in the way he stood, in the emptiness in his eyes. The child was under 61cm and only 1.5 stone, his ribs were clearly showing and his eyes sunken in. The child was naked and Harry was about to conjure a diaper, but looked to him first, "do you wear diapers still?" He shook his head, "Pull-ups?" He nodded and Harry conjured one, helping him step into it. He conjured some clothes that would fit him, and helped him into those as well. "Can I pick you up Sebastian?" He looked at Harry through narrowed eyes for a moment before nodding once. Harry stood slowly and held his arms out, Sebastian stepped into his arms slowly.

They walked back down the hall to the stairwell going down slowly, coming upon a much calmer scene than before. Erida was standing next to the three men, looking stern, and the men looking down at their shoes like naughty children. Harry cleared his throat and the three men's heads whipped around so fast Harry was sure it had to hurt. Harry walked over, the blonde woman following behind silently. "John, Sherlock, Jim." He greeted the men, Sherlock was the first to respond. "You know my name?" Harry smirked at the man, "you honestly thought I wouldn't figure it out with your mother around?" Harry shook his head in mock disappointment. "You underestimate me Sherlock Holmes, I wonder if Mycroft will react the same." Sherlock gave him an odd look and said nothing. John was smiling at him, genuinely happy to see him. "Harry, how're you? Did you and James come up with a treatment plan?" Harry smiled back, he hadn't seen John since Harry's seventh birthday when John had been deployed. "I'm better, away from my uncle finally. We have not been able to treat it, everything we have tried has made it worse, so we stopped trying and started researching." Harry gave John a small smile, indicating he was okay with it. John gave him a frail smile in return. 

Harry felt rather than saw Erida's confusion and, if he wasn't mistaken, anger. He winced a little, he'd never told her about his 'condition' one of many, but the biggest one. He'd been diagnose with most of his illness' the first time he'd been to the doctor. His aunt had, had to take him to the emergency room after his uncle had almost beat him to death. Harry had, had blood taken and test done, it had taken over six hours to complete the tests. The first they had done was the CBC(complete blood count) they'd drawn so much blood Harry wasn't sure he'd had any left. They'd done more, such as; MRI, Ct Scan, CMP(Comprehensive Metabolic Panel), Cancer Blood Test, Electrolyte Panel, Urinalysis, and a TSH(Thyroid Stimulating Hormone). 

They'd found a cancer called Multiple Myeloma, <http://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/multiple-myeloma/basics/definition/con-20026607>a cancer of your plasma cells, a type of white blood cell present in your bone marrow. Plasma cells normally make proteins called antibodies to help you fight infections. In multiple myeloma, a group of plasma cells (myeloma cells) becomes cancerous and multiplies, raising the number of plasma cells to a higher than normal level. Since these cells normally make proteins (antibodies), the level of abnormal proteins in your blood also may go up. Health problems caused by multiple myeloma can affect your bones, immune system, kidneys and red blood cell count. 

Harry turned to Erida, "When I was seven I got pneumonia and it got bad, I was rushed to an A&E and John Watson, an intern, ordered some tests that showed:  A high level of calcium in your blood, Kidney (renal) failure, Anemia-related fatigue, and Bone damage and fractures. With Multiple Myeloma your immune system is compromised, repeated infections are common as are weight loss, and weakness or numbness in your legs. I was in the hospital for several weeks in a sterile room. The treatment for MM is chemotherapy, stem cell transplantation, radiation, or targeted therapy. It soon became apparent that none of these treatments were working as they should, they called in Dr. James Wilson. Dr. Wilson recommended an Autologous transplant. For an autologous stem cell transplant, the patient’s own stem cells are removed from his or her bone marrow or peripheral blood before the transplant. The cells are stored until they are needed for the transplant. Then, the person with myeloma gets treatment such as high-dose chemotherapy, sometimes with radiation, to kill the cancer cells. When this is complete, the stored stem cells are infused back into the patient’s blood.

"Still, while an autologous transplant can make the myeloma go away for a time (even years), it doesn't cure the cancer, and eventually the myeloma returns. Dr. Wilson and I have been looking for a cure for several years with no luck. So every few years I am required to have a tandem transplant, two Autologous Transplants in the span of 6-12 months. My last AT was six months ago and the Doc wanted another before school starts again, since I seem to get into incidents all the time."

Erida was staring at him, stunned, as were the other occupants of the room. Harry grimaced when he felt her hurt over the mind-link they shared, "why didn't you tell me?" Harry looked away, knowing he had hurt her killed him; she was like his mother, his best friend, and big sister all rolled into one person. "By the time we had met the cancer had progressed to stage III.(This staging is using the international staging system, and all of medical jargon is based on research done by the mayoclinic, cancer.org, and medlineplus)  <http://www.cancer.org/cancer/multiplemyeloma/detailedguide/multiple-myeloma-staging>. I was dying and I only had a few months left, I didn't want them to be spent on eggshells. I am sorry I didn't tell you, but you know now and I promise to keep you in the loop."

Jim finally spoke up, he looked sad as well and Harry wondered idly if he'd disappoint everyone in his life. "What about the rest of us, will you keep us in the loop or will you just fake your death again?" Erida's head snapped up and her eyes bored into his, Harry looked away, his hand automatically coming up to rub the back of his neck and his lip taken between his lip to be bitten viciously. "I had to do it Jim, you were in danger, getting too close to the truth about my past; she would've killed you and I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me. I appreciate everything you did for me, if it wasn't for you drugs would've consumed me. You helped me get clean and I have a better life because of it. That's why I had to fake my death, you would've been tortured for days for information you didn't have. They would've broken you and I couldn't allow that." He spoke quietly but passionately, hoping Jim could forgive him for his betrayal.

Jim nodded stiffly; still angry then. He turned to Erida again, "Mycroft is about to freak out and he has the twins with him." He then turned to Sherlock, "you'll need to tell him now or risk his wrath when he finds out from someone else." Sherlock nodded and pulled John off to the side, explaining what Harry meant. "John, I want you to listen to everything I say before you get angry." When John nodded Sherlock went on, "I have children; twins, they're five years old and were the only thing that mattered to me, besides my parents and Harry of course, before you came along and I didn't want to risk our friendship or let them get hurt if you left. It has happened in the past and others have tried to take away my children or hurt them. I was afraid to tell you."

John's face was blank and he was very still, but you could tell he was taking all in. He stayed that way for a few minutes before his face split into a small smile and he nodded, "You're forgiven then." Sherlock smiled widely before leading John out the doors. Harry followed, privately amused that the two self-aware men hadn't realised they were in love. He felt Erida's amusement colored with concern through the link and smiled reassuringly. 

They made it outside to a parking lot full of cops and a volley of questions thrown at them. Harry watched in amusement as Erida flipped open her badge and shut them all up with a stern glare. "I am Chief Erida Polemos, head of the MI6." She put her badge closer to one of the DI's on the scene. He nodded respectfully, "Detective Inspector Lestrade." He put his hand out and she shook it, "May I ask why you are here?" She smiled a bit, "Sherlock Holmes is my son." One of the forensic techs said, "so the Freak wasn't hatched." He started to guffaw and the woman beside him started to inch away, apparently she had, had at least one encounter with the wrathful Goddess.

Erida turned her penetrating gaze to the man, who looked familiar to Harry but he couldn't place a face to a name. "What is your name?" The arrogant man smirked cockily at her, "Phillip Anderson." Harry's eye twitched, and he gave the equivalent of a nudge through the link. She raised an eyebrow and they communicated silently. Finally she held out her arms and he placed Sebastian gently in her arms, pressing a quick kiss to his curls to calm him. He turned, eyes hardened from soft pools of green to hard emeralds. He saw the moment Anderson recognized him, the smirk giving way to a cruel smile, "well if it isn't the other Freak, Harry Potter." Harry smirked, "Oh yes it's Harry Potter, all grown up. You know Anderson, I've got more family than Vernon. Actually Erida is my aunt and now she's my guardian. Being the agent she is, she has to teach her wards to defend themselves. That means no more Scared Harry, no more Harry Hunting, and no more fucking beatings for you to cover up." 

The cruel smile fell off Anderson's face as he realized just how hot the water he was in was. There were dozens of cops around, Mycroft's agents were around, and Erida was looking at him murderously. Lestrade caught Harry's eyes, "Are you saying he covered up your abuse, son?" Harry considered the man before him, it was obvious the man was a wizard, his magic just barely restrained as was his temper, Harry was sure he could be trusted though so he gave the man a dark smile, "He did more than cover it up; when one of the teachers saw a few bruises on my arms she called the NSPCC and they sent someone from the BASW to check it out. The day before they came, Anderson came and helped clean up any evidence that could lead to an arrest. The social worker couldn't find anything other than circumstantial evidence. That lead to my aunt taking the brunt of my uncles anger for a few months and the teacher got fired. I was six, the next year I was diagnose with Multiple Myeloma. Do you know it's so much easier to pick on a sick kid than it is a healthy-ish one?"

The detective was staring at him in horror for a moment before he barked at one of the constables to arrest the man. Harry stared at him in shocked confusion, "you're just going to take my word for it?" Lestrade gave him a weak grimace, "I can see some of the scars on you, those types of scars don't come from playing. I know those types of scars, but I will need to question you further, some pictures of your scars for evidence, and your medical file." Harry nodded, "I'm sure Mycroft can get you my file. You should be warned that any records of my psychological evaluations are sealed." He raised a brow, it was extremely hard to get files sealed. "You'll also find a record of me being in rehab, I am a recovered addict, this will have some effect on my testament. I also have reasons why I am an addict though without my memories it seems like a lie." Harry gave a dry smile, "you can have access to them if you wish, though you should know it's not pleasant." Harry grimaced at the thought. 

He saw some of the constables staring at him, and Harry tried to see if he had something on his face. He was wiping his face not-so-subtly, he heard Erida giggle and glared at her, "what are they staring at oh wise one?" He said the last part in a falsely awed voice that had her smirking, "you forgot to change clothes and you look a bit tattered, what with the rips and everything it looks like you Hulked out." Harry face palmed, though he was smiling. "We needed to go SHOPPING! Ooh can we get Hermione? She's been trying to give me a new wardrobe for years." Erida nodded and Harry went to the Bond in the back of his mind searching for Hermione, he found her quickly 'wanna come shopping?' She smiled through the link and nodded, then her smile faded and she showed him a letter she had gotten yesterday. Harry pulled Neville into the link but only got his subconscious. Harry cursed aloud, "we need to get Nev too. It seems Agusta is traveling and thought it a good idea to leave him with Algie." She nodded looking grim, they nodded to Lestrade and in sync said, "Inspector." They strode off to one of the black cars at the edge of the parking lot.

Mycroft was waiting for them, Sherlock and John having taken the twins to 221B Baker Street. "Mycroft, always a delight." Mycroft smiled at him, and a man stepped out of the car, coming to stand beside him. Harry barely gave him a glance, though he gave a courteous "Professor Snape." Harry kept his eyes on Mycroft as he observed Jim. Harry almost snorted when he saw the recognition on his face, he decided to play nice for now though. "Mycroft, Jim Moriarty the man blackmailed into this whole thing." When Mycroft gave him a dubious look Harry said, "Jonathan's quite the bastard. Now we really must go for just a mo'." He bent down to Sebastian, who was sitting quietly in Erida's arms. "Where we are going is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. Would you stay here for me?" When he nodded Harry gave him a quietly proud smile, "who would you like to go to?" To his surprise Sebastian looked right at Professor Snape. Harry turned to the man, "would you mind watching him, we need to retrieve one of our people?" The man nodded, though he look surprised at the trust Harry showed. He took the child expertly in his arms and Harry kissed the top of Seb's head. Harry turned to Mary, "Are you with me?" She just nodded. He took Erida's hand, Mary took the other and they all went up in flames.

* * *

When the flames died down, they were in an ornately carved room. Harry pulled out his Holly and Phoenix wand, grimacing. He preferred to have the wand he had made himself, without it he felt inadequately prepared. He searched the shadows for another person before turning to the unconscious boy on the bed. He walked over and laid his hands on Nevilles chest and let the love for his friends flow through him, healing the boy as best he could. Neville woke with a gasp, sitting up so fast he almost hit Harry in the nose. Harry winced as he saw his friends fear, he spoke gently "Neville, it's me; Harry. We've come to get you out of here." Wild eyes met his before looking over his shoulder, it was enough warning for Harry who threw up his shield, protecting them from the spell thrown at him.

Harry whirled around and was about to shoot off a few spells when he realized Mary had already taken care of it. She smirked at him and Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Neville. He was sitting up looking warily at Erida, Harry smiled reassuringly "Neville meet my aunt, Erida." Nev looked at him surprised, "Like the Goddess?" Harry looked to her for permission and she gave him a nod before walking around the room, looking for something; most likely Nevilles trunk. "It's not like the Goddess, it's as in the Goddess." Nev looked at him in confusion, "She is the Goddess of hate." Neville reached out through the link and Harry showed him his past/future. Neville blinked in surprise, "I died?" Harry looked at him guiltily, "we tried our best, but we were too late. I was furious, I kind of killed Algie." Harry told him hesitantly. Neville smiled at him, "thank you." Harry grinned and helped him up. Erida had apparently found all of Nevilles things and packed them away, "If you're all prepared, Mycroft's getting worried and Sherlock, John, and the twins are back. We'll drop him off in the dungeon, put Nevilles things in the room next to yours, can you have Eira bring Hermione? and you need to change clothes." 

Neville was looking at her, slightly overwhelmed by her rapid-fire way of talking. Harry grinned, it had taken even Hermione a while to get used to Erida. Harry took Neville's hand, Erida took his, and Mary took Erida's. They flamed away, pulling Algie along by his ear, appearing in front of the basement stairs in Erida's Manor, more commonly known as Helen Manor. The basement held a series of holding cells, ranging from torture cells, to safety cells, meant to house anyone who needs hiding. Erida took hold of Algie and pulled him down the stairs. Harry turned away and led Neville and Mary to another set of stairs. They walked up the grand staircase, and Harry pointed out Erida's room at the end of the hall. He showed them into his room; it was black and white in theme, though one wall was Caligula's Bridge by J.M.W Turner. The other walls were painted a soft blue that looked like the sky. The carpet was black, SmartStrand Silk with DuPont Sorona, the softest carpet in the world. The furniture in the room was all black(The furniture is the only thing in the room that is relevant.)  

Harry's bed was a black and white canopy with a bed in a box memory foam mattress, one of the most comfortable mattress' in the world.

 

One of Harry's walls was a double glass door that led to a small balcony. Neville and Mary were amazed by his room and Harry blushed a bit; he sounded like a spoiled child when he showed off his room and he disliked it. To distract himself he called for Eira, his familiar; well one of them, though he was much more her human than she was his familiar. Eira was an Eternal Phoenix, she was half blue half red and a flame given willingly was the rarest of potions ingredients. Eira nuzzled his cheek and he stroke her head for a minute, just enjoying her presence. Finally he spoke, "would you be willing to get 'Mione for me?" Eira trilled happily and flashed away, leaving the occupants of the room awed. Harry smiled, "Eira bonded with me the moment she laid her eyes on me, scared the crap out of me." They laughed. 

 

Harry showed them to their rooms, Mary's was connected to Harry's through a door and Nev's was next to hers. Neville put his trunk in the room, then walked back to Harry's room, finding Mary, Harry, and Hermione sitting around Harry's room. When Hermione saw him, she ran at him hugging him around the waist and squeezing gently. Neville wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, "I'm alright, Harry was there in time and now Algie can't hurt me ever again." Hermione looked up at him, smiling brightly and kissed his cheek. 

While the others had settled in Harry had changed into one of Sherlock's old suits, it was a italian black cashmere suit and pants with an emerald green silk shirt underneath. He'd had to borrow a pair of shoes from Tom, Sherlock's shoes were tailored just for him and it would be a shame to change them. He found that the clothes hung off his too-thin frame. Hermione had seen that immediately and had given him a look, so Harry had called for Mippy and she had brought a veggie tray with ranch. Harry pounced on the broccoli, hoarding it. He looked up when he heard a giggle and saw a wide-eyed Mary that had caused Hermione to giggle. Harry pouted.

Half an hour later Erida came into the room, "Harry are you ready?" Harry looked to the rest of them and they nodded, he turned to her and she held something out to him. Harry's face lit up when he realized what it was. He jumped up and ran over to her, taking the wand out of her hand, "Elder wood? Eira's feather? Naginis venom? Basilisk venom? Your hair? The runes?" She nodded and Harry grabbed the wand feeling a rush of power flow through his arm. He sighed in relief, then slipped his wand into his pocket. The others stood up to meet him at the door and they went down the stairs to the Floo. Harry reached for the powder, then called out 'Diagon Alley'. He stepped out and out of the way, waiting for the others to come out of the fireplace. They stepped out, one by one, dusting off their robes. They moved inconspicuously through The Three Broomsticks, tapping the bricks along the way. Harry almost gasped aloud at the beauty of the alley, it was full of life and happiness. Harry only hesitated a moment before heading for Gringotts.

Harry had fond memories of Gringotts, honestly riding a dragon was the coolest thing ever. He walked up the stairs, giving a half bow to the goblins stationed there. His eyes automatically read the sign:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_   
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_   
_For those who take, but do not earn,_   
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._   
_So if you seek beneath our floors_   
_A treasure that was never yours,_   
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_   
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry wondered why anyone would even try to steal something from the Goblins, it had almost killed them last time. They walked up to a teller, waiting respectfully until he looked up. Harry read the name on the plate and wasn't surprised he read Ragnok. The Goblin looked up at last and gave Harry a glare,  **"Bank Teller Ragnok, may your enemies tremble in the face of your wrath."** if the goblin was surprised by this greeting he did not show it, instead he said, **"May you be successful in all of your endeavors.'**

Harry smiled at the Goblin, happy that his peace attempt hadn't been rebuffed. "Now Mr. Potter what can I do for you?" Harry leaned forward slightly, "I need to speak to Bogrod, in private please." The Goblin raised an eyebrow in surprise but he said nothing, instead going to see if Bogrod was free. Another Goblin came for Harry, when he looked to Harry in confusion, Harry explained "I trust them with my soul, they are loyal." The Goblin relaxed fractionally, leading them through a maze of corridors, finally coming to a door covered in runes. Harry understood them enough to be sure his secrets would never leave that room.

The door opened and Harry was led into the room, his friends behind him. The doors shut and sealed themselves, Harry gave Bogrod the same greeting with a half bow waiting to take a seat. When the Goblin gestured Harry sat and the others followed. Harry waited for Bogrod to speak, "what can I do for you Mister Potter?" Harry gave him a small grimace, "I have reason to believe," Harry began hesitantly, "that someone has been taking the money and artifacts from my family vaults and putting them into Jonathan Malfoy's vault. I have only just realize because I recently came into a, er, gift. The money from all three Potter vaults have been drained, and they have recently started on the trust. There is however a way for us to right this wrong. I am going to share with you something I have only told to those who have sworn their Fealty to me or are my family." The Goblins eyes widened in disbelief. 

"We, Erida and I, have come back to right a wrong. Someone(Hera) broke the rules, she went against the Fates and so we got another chance to defeat Voldemort and Hera. Since, technically, I am an adult magically and mentally then by Goblins Magiks I am an adult and since I am the oldest I an Heir. Should I accept the title Lord Potter then I can get my money back and you can find out which Goblin betrayed you." Bogrod stared at Harry for a while, deciding what to do. Finally he settled on a decision, he snapped his fingers and a bowl, a blood quill, and a piece of parchment now lay on the table. Bogrod explained the process of the Lord ceremony, while he sterilized his dagger. Harry was to cut his palm and drip blood into the bowl to prove he was Hadrian James Potter, then he had to fill out the paperwork with the blood quill. The last step was to place the ring on his finger and let magic judge him. 

When the ring was placed on his finger Harry went into a trancelike state.  _Harry was in a meadow in the Forbidden forest, one Harry had seen many times in his life. Harry felt safe here so he waited, though he kept himself alert. He was so alert he heard the barest hint of fabric swishing before ten people were in the clearing. Harry jumped up when he realised who was there. He stood there wearily, not sure why they were there or what they knew about him. Holly walked over to him slowly, Holden following her. When they were finally close they threw their arms around him. He was stiff in their arms, not used to this level of physical contact. They stayed like that until he relaxed into the hug, finally pulling back but they were still touching him. "Why are you here? Is this part of the ritual? What time are we in?" He looked up at the other figures in the clearing. He recognized them from Erida's mind and he gave them a tentative smile, they returned it and he relaxed._  


_One of the men stepped forward, Salazar, "We came to tell you that we will be arriving in your time soon, and that we wish for you to be careful. This is not usually part of the ritual but you're consciously on the magical plane, which is hard enough with practice but without..."  He trailed off. Harry made a thoughtful noise, he really wanted to experiment with it but a loud voice in his head said NO! Harry rolled his eyes and muttered about nosy Goddess'. They all smirked at him, "she does that a lot." Harry heaved a put-upon sigh. "You should go back Harry, the boys are getting worried." Harry nodded and hugged his siblings again, before leaving the trance._


	3. Chapter 2

"Well," Harry said when he returned back to the bank, "that was interesting. Were they always this dramatic?" Erida smirked and nodded, Bogrod looked confused so Harry explained. "My ancestors, the time traveling vampires, are coming forward in time with my brother and sister. When I put on the Lord Ring there was a temporary link between the surviving Potters and they were able to contact me through that link." The Goblin was staring at Harry again so Harry changed the subject, "Who is the Potter account manager?" That seemed to snap Bogrod out of it, because he leaned over his desk shuffling some papers around until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled a pair of glasses out of nowhere and Examined the page. He frowned as he read off the name, "It says here that for the last ten years Nagnok has been the account manager. He became manager when Ragnuk disappeared suspiciously, the draining six months after that." He handed Harry the documents, writing something on a sheet of parchment. Harry read through the papers there, not at all surprised that 25% of his money was in the Goblins account. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the massive amounts of money transferred to Fudge and Umbridge.

Harry stood up to pace, needing to think. Harry growled aloud, he hated stealers almost as much as he hated when people touched what was his. Doing both was a massive offense to his possessive nature. Harry spun to face Bogrod, an idea coming to mind. "In the main Potter vault there is a spell that returns anything that was taken from the vault's, but the ritual is considered Dark because it requires the blood of a virgin Potter. Thankfully I'm a virgin(technically) and I don't care if it's 'dark' or not, the only problem here would be if you care." The goblin smirked, "I have no problem with that Mr. Potter." Harry smirked and they went down to the main vault; vault 704. Harry took the dagger from Bogrod and walked into the center of the vault. Harry cut his palm, dripping five drops of blood onto the dais. When he felt the rush of magic Harry began to chant, " recesserunt, ad pueritiam." He repeated the chant over and over as the vault filled. It took almost a half an hour for the vault to fill and he could sense the others had filled as well. Harry stopped chanting and put his arms above his head, trying to open his lungs. When Harry caught his breath he looked around the vault and smiled. His weaponry was here, as were his parents wands. Harry had started carrying more than one wand at a time after the fiasco at the ministry. Harry looked around, searching for his holders. He found them in a trunk that sat hidden underneath a stack of books. Harry took the books and handed them to Hermione, before pulling the trunk to him and putting his finger against the lock. There was a prick to his finger, taking a sample of blood, and opening the lock. He lifted the lid and gasped.

Erida knelt next to him and took the sealed parchment from him, reading the seal aloud. "The Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter." Harry stood abruptly pacing angrily, to the left of his path sat a table that had knives on it. Harry grabbed one and threw it at the wall; Harry would've laughed at the dumbstruck look on Bogrod's face had he not been so pissed. Finally his pacing calmed and he grabbed the Will, "Bogrod, will you make sure this Will is put into effect as soon as possible? Thank you. Also do you carry the runic phone?" When Bogard nodded Harry grinned, that was fantastic. "I'm going to need 27 of those with different numbers for all of them and I need a bank card that works for both the magical and muggle world. Thank you so much for your help." Harry smiled genuinely at the Goblin, who offered a small smile in return. Harry gathered his weapons and put them carefully in the trunk before shrinking it. 

They rode back up to the surface where Ragnok was waiting with a bag full of BlackBerry cell phone covered in runic symbols that allowed it to interact peacefully with magic. He also had Harry's Diamond Preferred Card, connected to the magical world. Harry took the bag and the card bowing to the goblins, the others doing the same. They walked out of Gringotts and Harry took Mary's hand, "I'll bring Mary, you can bring 'Mione and Neville?" She nodded and Harry smiled as they left, "we're going to go down Knockturn for a minute if you don't mind." Mary nodded and they walked purposefully down the Alley. Harry found the hidden shop easily enough, slipping a Galleon into the slot and knock thrice. The door opened to Clary's tattoo emporium. 

Harry led Mary the table, grabbing some charcoal and a few pieces of parchment. Harry drew the first tattoo he'd ever gotten down on the sheet, it was simply the Deathly Hallows behind his ear. The second one was the Hogwarts crest and their motto on his forearm. 

 

The third was a dragon that started on the left side of his chest, wrapped around his torso ending with the tail curled under his waistband. It was a lovely Green Dragon. The last tattoo he got was a Shadow Hunter's mark, Fortitude.

 

Harry knew that only Clary could do Shadow tattoo's, so he waited and wrote down the piercings he wanted; just his ears, his nipples, and his tongue. It took about 20 minutes for Clary to come out. When she did, Harry saw the moment she recognized him, she grinned and grabbed him in a hug. He hugged her back and she brought him back to the table, she did his ears first, it was the least time consuming. She did the tattoo's in the order he'd drawn them, and they caught up. "How's Simon dealing with the whole switching lives a hundred times?" She smiled, "Oh you know Simon, he very resilient." Harry chuckled quietly before settling into silence once more. He got a pleasant feeling in his chest as one by one he regained his tattoo's. They all meant a lot to him and missing them had felt like he was missing a piece of himself. 

Clary pierced his tongue and gave him a healing potion and he left after giving her a hug. They walked out into the Alley and Harry took Mary's hand, he pulled himself deep into his core to unlock the whitelighter blood in him. He knew when the block started falling, he could hear everyone he cared about in his head; though no one sounded like they were in danger. When the block completely fell the voices turned down, like someone shut a door and it was muffled. He smiled at Mary broadly and orbed them to Hogwarts.

* * *

 

Harry landed in the Great Hall on his feet, holding up a slightly dizzy Mary. He made sure she was standing correctly before going to pick up Sebastian. He picked him up gently placing a kiss on his forehead. "I'm very sorry it took so long, son, I had to make sure I had the money to care for you. I had to have the money to be able to adopt you, I do hope you'll be able to forgive me." The child in his arms looked up at him with intelligent eyes, studied him, then nodded once decisively. "Can I color now?" Harry tried not to let his surprise show when the boy talked but it was hard, he talked so clearly though he spoke slowly. Harry set him on his feet and conjured a coloring book, a plastic picnic table, and some crayons. 

Harry sat next to Erida on the bench, swivelling his head to show her the Hallows on his neck. She snorted, "did you miss them that much?" Harry laughed and muttered, "fuck off Helen." Apparently Professor Snape heard him, because he snorted into his tea. Harry hid a smile while Erida giggled at Harry, "you're going to get us in trouble." Harry couldn't contain his giggles anymore and leaned against her, shaking with laughter. The Professors there were staring at them like they were crazy, with the exception of Snape who looked to be containing his own laughter, though his mouth was twitching. 

Harry finally caught his breath when Hermione and Mary plopped down next to him, "Are you talking about bridesmaids?" Mary asked curiously, which brought out another round of giggles from the two. "Yes we are, we have watched that movie so many times it's ridiculously funny to us." Harry told her seriously before giggling again. It took another 2 minutes for them to stop giggling, Harry was holding his stomach trying to catch his breath when he realized they were still staring incredulously at them. Harry smirked at them, "muggles have this thing called Cinema; it's like the telly but bigger. In the States there's a Cinema that Erida and I have watched way too many times to count and now we find it ridiculously hilarious."

They were still staring so Harry huffed and found something else to amuse him, ah and there it was, now that was amusing. He nudged Erida and she tilted her head to the side where he'd pointed in his mind. She raised an eyebrow so Harry filled her in on what she hadn't seen while they had been gone.  _Mycroft watched them leave with a bemused frown. The man, who he had only moments before noticed was Jim Moriarty, spoke up. "It seems Harry hasn't changed a bit. Actually he might've gotten creepier and I've seen him wasted." Mycroft smirked a bit, "everyone who spends time with my mother becomes a little strange." The man gave him a wry look, "yes I know, we grew up around the same area." Severus looked at the man sharply, "What did you say your name was?" Jim looked up curiously and his eyebrows raised in surprise, "James Moriarty, but I go by Jim." Severus looked at Jim for a moment, "you wouldn't have to grown up near Spinners End would you?" Jim nodded, "until I got my letter, then I went to France. I went Beauxbaton for my education. I was actually friends with your half-sister, still am come tot think of it, though we haven't spoken since she moved." Mycroft was staring at Severus, "Half-sister? I thought you only had a brother?"  Severus grimaced, "Tobias had a daughter with a woman named Elena Adler. Her name is Irene, yes The Woman is my half-sister. I didn't know about her until I was 18, by then we weren't talking. I was only protecting her."  Mycroft looked rather disturbed by this information, but was stopped from saying anything by the arrival of DI lestrade._

_"Gentlemen,"  Lestrade nodded to them, "I will need your help to make the charges against Anderson stick. Harry said you could get his medical records for me, though I was wondering why they were sealed." Mycroft gave a almost imperceptible flinch before controlling himself, "we may need to do this in private."  Mycroft motioned towards the car and they stepped in. They drove to baker street, walking in finding Sherlock, John, and the twins with their bags in the room. Mycroft leaned down to whisper something in Sherlock's ear, who took on a peculiar expression. "This information doesn't leave this room. Harry Potter was rushed to a hospital when he was seven, while there his doctor noticed scars on his person. Harry was questioned extensively by a Psychologist who found several problems with Harry's subconscious such as; Agoraphobia, Apathy(As a way to cope with his abuse), he's autistic though he's on the very low end of the spectrum, Avoidant personality disorder, Manic Depressive Disorder, when things get bad Harry developed a sort of other personality its called Borderline personality disorder, and he's self destructive. Harry was in therapy until he turned 11, then he continued his therapy with a medi-witch Poppy Pomfrey, who is under oath not to tell anyone who isn't in the know about his conditions. He has a few doctors who can access his medical files, and of course Mycroft and I can access them if we need to. We haven't had to in some time, we both know everything that's in them."  
_

_When Sherlock had finished, Jim, Severus, and Lestrade were both staring at him, gaping. Mycroft's mouth quirked to the side, "Harry is much different than you think Severus, trust me, we practically raised him."  Severus raised an eyebrow, "I thought he was raised by his Muggle relatives?" Mycroft actually sneered, "Vernon was an awful Muggle and Petunia was not, in fact, a Muggle. Your memories are modified, well yours and everyone else's." Severus started gaping again, "how can someone Obliviate me without my knowledge?" Mycroft grimaced, "Did Mummy ever tell you about the Goddess Hera?" When Severus nodded he went on, "She still has that old grudge and is taking it out on Mummy's descendants. Harry is the most powerful yet and she has been trying to kill him since." Severus was now wide eyed, "Potter's her most powerful descendant?" Mycroft nodded then turned to Lestrade, "Anthea will bring by the relevant files, now we must really be going Mummy's waiting and she doesn't like to be kept waiting." He nodded then walked down the stairs, Lestrade, Severus, Jim, Sherlock, John, and the twins followed._

_"Would you like a ride back to the Yard Detective Inspector?" Mycroft asked, Lestrade gave a small smile and nodded, "I would appreciate it, thank you Mr. Holmes." Mycroft leaned into the window and spoke to the driver in a low voice. They piled into the car; Severus, the twins, John, and Sherlock on one seat pressed together from shoulder to hip. Mycroft, Jim, and Lestrade were on the other side of the town car limo, uncomfortably avoiding eachothers eyes. Sherlock was smirking at Mycroft, who was glaring back at him. The boys communicated with minute shifts of their bodies and face. Sherlock was mercilessly teasing Mycroft about his crush on the two men next to him, and Mycroft was threatening bodily harm if he said anything. Severus regarded the whole scene with_ _amusement, joining in the conversation briefly; he reminded them the others in the car weren't that unobservant and if they didn't stop fighting John and Lestrade would pick up on the silent exchange. Confusion entered Mycroft's face before it went red with embarrassment, apparently Jim had noticed the exchange and he was now staring at Mycroft.  
_

Erida snorted through their connection, amused at her eldest son's actions. Mycroft must have picked up on their amusement for he glared sullenly at them. Harry tried not to giggle at the absurdly childish look on his face, then failed spectacularly when the sullen look turned into a full blown pout. By the time he was done, and Erida for she had joined in his giggles, the others were looking at them as if they were crazy. Harry smirked and stood as the food appeared. He walked over the the plastic table he'd conjured and squatted next to Sebastian. "Are you hungry Seb?" Sebastian nodded and stood up, reaching for Harry. Harry picked up the too small child and walked back to the table. He was glad to see the elves seemed to know the child was underweight and had added child friendly food. To Harry's surprised the child picked out celery and peanut butter, Mac 'n Cheese, and a childs wheat, turkey, lettuce, mayo wrap. Harry had to admit it looked appetizing but he was surprised to find Sebastian seemed to like the healthy meal better than the sweets on the table. Harry filled his own plate with Veggie Lasagna, steamed vegetables, and mini pinwheels. He was about to start eating when he felt someone staring him down, he turned to find the source. Once she had Harry's attention she looked between Harry and the fruits offered pointedly. "You can't be serious." Harry said incredulously. She just returned his disbelieving stare with The Look, Harry had dubbed it The Look when he had first received it. Harry sighed in exasperation but pulled the banana dippers to him. He took one and stuck it in his mouth, making a disgusted face. He chewed and swallowed quickly, "There, are you satisfied now that I have eaten fruit?" She nodded and smirked at his glare. Harry took up his fork, eating his lasagna with relish. He cleared his plate quickly, all the while retaining the manners Vernon had fairly beat into him.

Harry finished feeding Sebastian quickly, he had an idea but he needed to talk to Draco. As soon as he thought about it the doors to the great hall opened, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy coming through. Harry stood and smiled at the duo, "Lady Malfoy, Draco, how are you?" Narcissa smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, "We are well, thank you Harry. We went to France early this year, it was too bad Lucius had to work." Harry understood the unspoken message, Lucius had lost his temper with Draco again. Through the bond Harry checked his friend for injuries, and received a mental poke from Draco. He withdrew back into his own mind, then led Draco to a corner of the room. 

"Will I be able to adopt Sebastian? Technically he was an adult, but he was de-aged; he will relive his life over again. His name is Sebastian Moran, his mother is dead and his father is a drunk. I want to make sure she won't go back there." Draco absorbed the information, thinking it over. "Don't go through the Ministry for the adoption, do a blood ritual at Gringotts. He will be your legitimate son and heir, he will receive your name and the name you christen him with. You may name him whatever you wish technically, though I would only give him a middle name and change the last." Harry pulled Draco into a hug after only a split-second hesitation, smiling brightly as he pulled away. "Thank you!" Draco gave him a smile in return, before they left the corner. 

Harry took Sebastian from the bench, spinning him around. Seb giggled loudly, holding on to Harry tightly. Harry grinned back at the boy, before placing him on his him. He went to Erida, "I'm going back to Gringotts, then we will go shopping. I will keep my phone on me, promise." Harry placed a quick kiss on her cheek then looked at the others. Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Mary stood. Harry smiled as Draco placed a kiss on Cissy's cheek and met him at the entrance. They left the school, waiting until they were outside the wards to leave. Neville fell through a crack in the ground, Draco left in a tornado of water, Hermione doing the same, Harry was surprised when Mary followed with a flash of lightning. Harry travelled with orbs, rather than his element, landing outside of Gringotts. He met the others inside walking up to an empty Teller. He waited for the Goblin to look up, before speaking in the Goblin tongue, **"I would like to perform the Blood Of My Blood Ritual."** The only indication of the Goblins surprise was the widening of his eyes, but he said nothing, instead leading them to a cart to go underground. They arrived at the main Potter vault, and Harry stepped out of the cart with the others. Harry laid his hand on the door, wincing as the needles poked into his skin. The doors melted away and Harry entered the vault, heading to the dais that already contained his blood.

Harry kneeled and set Sebastian down in front of him, "Sebastian, this is the Potter vault. We are here because I want to adopt you, that way no one can ever take you away from me. Not even your father." Sebastian's eyes filled with tears and Harry wondered if he did something wrong when he threw himself at Harry and hugged him with all his might. Harry smiled gently, planting a kiss on his curls. "I need you to trust me, okay Seb?" Seb nodded wordlessly, and Harry pulled the knife out slowly cutting his palm. He sent a cleansing spell at it and gently cut a line into Seb's hand. He put their hands together, chanting sanguis, sanguinis over and over. There was a flash of white light and both cuts healed on their own. Harry pulled Seb into a hug before standing up; the Goblin had paper's in his hand, looking them over. Harry took a look once he was done, and signed his name and Sebastian Ivan Potter on the lines. The papers disappeared, going into the sealed records at the Ministry. Copies of the adoption paper went into Harry's, Ron's, Draco's, Daphne's, Tracey's, Hermione's, Sirius's, Bella's, and Erida's vault's. Harry would have another copy on him at all times, just in case Fudge or Umbridge decided to butt in.

They thanked the Goblins, leaving Gringotts and heading to The Leaky Cauldron and out into the Muggle world. Harry bought everything Seb would need; he was approximately 34 months old and was rather small for his age. Harry got clothes, pull-ups, a training toilet, training underwear, a single bed, mattress, sheets, a comforter, a security blanket, a diaper genie, child friendly snacks, a sippy cup, and some toys. When Harry swiped his card the woman at the counter eyed him suspiciously, so he flashed his IC at her. She scowled at him, but shrank back at his unrelenting stare. They left the store quickly, annoyed by the woman. Harry turned to the others, "I want you guys to block the Weasleys for a moment." They looked at him surprised but did so, "I plan to give the Weasleys 58286948 Galleons, and before you ask we will have plenty left. Now we need to do this fast before they realize somethings going on." They rushed back to Gringotts and got an exasperated look from the Goblins. Harry whispered what he wanted to do to Ragnok, calming the Goblin when he thought it was a trick from another wizard.

Harry signed the the papers quickly and had barely made it out of Gringotts when he was mobbed by a hoard of redheads. They had their arms crossed over their chest, the same expression on every freckled face. Harry led them away from Gringotts, out of The Leaky, and to a muggle cafe nearby. Harry ordered for everyone, before taking a number and setting it down at their table. The Weasleys were all blocking him and the others, making Harry narrow his eyes as he sat down, "I don't understand why you're all angry with me. I'm supposed to take care of you, all of you, or have you forgotten that you swore your fealty to me?" Ron spoke up, "we did that to protect you, not to get your charity. You're not giving the rest of them money." Harry threw up a silencing spell, "none of the others rescued me from my uncle, took me in as one of their family, and none of them need it. Don't get offended, this isn't charity it's me giving back to you guys for everything you've done for me and will do for me. You practically gave me your souls, how the fuck am I supposed to pay you back for that? Your parents need the money, they will live a comfortable life now. I can't just stand back and watch you all suffer when I can do something about it." Slowly they relaxed and took down their shields. Harry relaxed as well and took down the silencing spell. Their order came and Harry picked up his Ristretto, downing it in one go before pulling his caramel coffee cooler to him. He sipped slowly as he listened to the others talk. Sebastian fell asleep, listening to them talk, and was drooling on Harry's shoulder. 

They stayed at the coffee shop for over an hour before they paid, filing out onto the London streets. Harry ducked into a shop and bought a 5 cartons of cigarettes handing over his Diamond Preferred over before handing everyone a pack. He shrunk the rest of the cartons and put them in his back pocket along with a pack for him. He motioned the others to an alleyway, and they walked casually over. They were about to leave when Harry was slammed into. His hands automatically clutched Sebastian tighter while the others converged on the man that had attacked Harry. Harry shifted Seb on his shoulder before wiping the blood of his face with a handkerchief. The man was snarling at Harry while the others held him back and Harry narrowed his eyes in recognition. "What do you want Victor?" The man snarled again at his given name and shouted, "Where is Sherlock? I'm going to kill him!" Harry stiffened and handed Seb to 'Mione. Victor watched him with suspicion as Harry snapped on a pair of rubber gloves. "Hermione, make sure Sebastian stays asleep would you?" Harry didn't need to say it for her to know but it scared the man so he did anyway. He pulled out his knife and gave the man a chilling smile. Walking forward Harry opened the switchblade, and put it against the mans neck, "you should know by know that I wouldn't let Sherlock die, you foolish man and you won't get the children either. No, it was very risky to even come near Sherlock, because now I'm going to have to kill you." The man spit in Harry's face, "you coward, you're going to kill me while your lackeys hold me down!" Harry gave him another chilling smile, "Isn't that what you were going to do to Sherlock? Have your friends hold him down while you raped, tortured, and killed him? Oh yes," Harry said when he noticed Victors shock and fear, "I know exactly what you were planning. I'm not the coward here, no, I just don't want to make a mess." With that Harry drew the switchblade slowly across the mans neck, so as not to get blood all over himself. 

The boys dropped him with a look of disgust, they had seen exactly what Harry had in the man's mind. Harry pulled of the gloves and banished them, before pulling out his phone. He dialed quickly and put the phone up to his ear, "Hello, Mycroft would you be a dear and send Anthea? I need a clean-up, yes it's Victor. Thanks, uh-huh, bye." 


End file.
